


Practice

by UnicornFlowers (orphan_account)



Series: Kuroken because I Kurocan [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff without Plot, Fluffier than sheeps with wool made of clouds, M/M, Pick your trope it has all of them, Practice Kissing, They're roommates who have feelings for each other and Kuroo's asking for a practice kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornFlowers
Summary: "It's been months since I actually went out with someone. I just want to make sure-""You haven't forgotten how to french?"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken because I Kurocan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975318
Comments: 11
Kudos: 267





	Practice

♡

"Why do you need practice, Tetsu? You've had like, a billion dates."

"It's been months since I actually went out with someone. I just want to make sure-"

"You haven't forgotten how to french?" Kenma turned away from the TV just long enough to send Kuroo a pointed look. It was, admittedly, a strange situation. Kuroo had just gotten a hot-as-fuck date (yeah, she was actually incredibly beautiful. Even Kenma thought so and Kenma was so gay he would have James Charles shaking), and was suddenly overcome with the crippling anxiety that he forgot how to be romantic, while Kenma was really just trying to relax after a full night of video editing. And while Kenma was all for helping out his best friend now-turned roommate who he had a debilitating crush on, he was not up for _making_ _out_ with his best friend now-turned roommate who he had a debilitating crush on.

"Exactly. Now we're getting somewhere," Kuroo's smile was adorable, but Kenma wasn't biting. Yeah, no way he was going to royally screw himself over with that one. Kuroo would just have to make do with the kissing experience he had. Plus, even if he for some reason miraculously turned into a terrible kisser, he still had his overwhelmingly good looks and god-like body to carry him through any date. Not to mention he was smart and one hell of a flirt. He would be perfectly fine, Kenma reasoned. 

"No, no we're not," The smaller boy huffed, a pout materializing on his lips. An hour before his date and he was asking for kissing advice, Kuroo really was an idiot. He should be worrying about what he was going to wear considering it was like, fifteen degrees outside and his closet consisted almost entirely of t-shirts and jeans. Not whether he suddenly forgot how to move his tongue. But Tetsuro Kuroo was insistent as always. 

"Please, Kitten! I need your help!" He wasn't a naturally anxious person, but Kuroo tended to let small inconsequential things get to him. Not once had Kenma ever seen Kuroo nervous like he was now during volleyball. He never got stressed out during exams weeks, always acing them with a smirk and a characteristic shrug. He didn't even get stressed out when lost in the halls of a frat house and accidentally found two people fucking (it was a nightmare for Kenma). But he freaked out about his kissing skills. He completely broke down when he burned an omelet one time. And he almost had a total break with reality the one (1) time he lost his hairbrush. Honestly, it confused even Kenma. "Please!"

Kenma inhaled sharply, knowing he wasn't going to get any peace until he complied. Knowing that Kuroo would most definitely push back his date if Kenma didn't agree. Part of what made Kuroo so successful was his perfectionist nature, which was hidden to most people in favor of them believing he was just that effortlessly perfect, but showed itself at the most inconvenient times. Inconvenient for both of them. 

"Fine. You get _one_ practice kiss. ONE," Kenma shot him a glare that showed how deadly serious he was about the singular nature of his compliance. He was backed into a corner, he really was. Either he denied Kuroo which would ultimately end in Kuroo missing his date and Kenma getting an earful about how it was his fault. Or, he complied and screwed himself over for the rest of eternity while probably revealing his true feelings for Kuroo in the process. There was always the third option which was that he could explain the exact reason why he wasn't going to kiss Kuroo, but that wasn't even a possibility for Kenma. "And I mean 'one' in the most singular sense of the word, Tetsuro." He added sternly. 

"Done deal," Kuroo was way too happy about Kenma's answer as he gracefully slid over the back of the couch without a moment wasted. Kuroo wasn't one to waste time, usually handling his fast-paced existence with grace and poise. And his efficiency in everything he did was put on display beautifully as he quickly cupped Kenma's face in his rough hands. Kenma really hoped he didn't look as flushed as he felt in that moment, because if he did, he was sure he was probably as red as a cherry just from the warm feeling of Kuroo's hands on his jawline. God, having a crush on your roommate was really a damning curse. 

"So, how do you wanna-" Kenma's sentence stopped short to hide the hitch in his breath as Kuroo's hand pressed firmly against the juncture of Kenma's hip, holding him in place as if he was scared Kenma would disappear. And it was almost agonizing, because the way Kuroo was studying his face with those hazel eyes of his made Kenma's heart speed up at an ungodly rate. Not to mention the fact that the undefined expression that was splayed across Kuroo's face made it hard for Kenma to anticipate just when _it_ was going to happen. 

He didn't know why he was so nervous. Kenma had kissed people before. Not the obscene amount that Kuroo had, naturally, but he'd kissed people. So why was he so damn nervous about this one particular kiss that wasn't even romantically charged? It was a completely platonic practice kiss that shouldn't make his hands shake on his knees and his face catch on fire. 

And it happened without warning too. Kuroo's lips against his were soft but sudden, his hands tugging at the scrunchie loosely holding Kenma's hair in a messy bun were gentle but persistent, pulling him closer despite the hand still holding the smaller boy firmly in place. It was almost annoying how good Kuroo was at this and, for a brief moment, it crossed Kenma's mind that Kuroo might be running his warm tongue across the smaller boy's bottom lip just to show off- But that would mean Kuroo wanted to kiss him. And Kenma couldn't imagine that being a possibility. 

Kuroo was sweet too, quite contrary to his personality. It was strange how sugary he was without even the slightest hint of bitter or anything other than just _sweet_ , like chocolate and caramel. And it was a lovely sensation, how Kuroo was so gentle with him, a sensation Kenma wished could last forever. And it almost did, but when Kuroo pushed his tongue between Kenma's lips, the smaller boy gasped and Kuroo pulled away suddenly, as if he worried he'd hurt his best friend. 

"S-Sorry, too much?" Maybe Kenma was just too caught up in the wild beating of his own heart to notice the beautiful flush on Kuroo's cheekbones as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe his bottom lip, but he could barely even hear Kuroo's words over the blood pumping in his ears. Stupid Kuroo, making Kenma feel like his chest was about to explode and causing his normally neutral expression to slip into something...far less neutral. And it didn't help that Kuroo's hand was still pressed into his hip, probably without the taller boy even noticing.

"No, I-..." There were no words Kenma could use that he could think of. It was as if he suddenly forgot how to use language as a communication tool while Kuroo was staring at him, a nervous blush blooming across his high cheekbones, the hand he pulled back brushing nervously through his hair, messing it up perfectly. "Again?" Was the only word that seemed to come to mind, whispered on his lips as Kuroo's eyes widened like he'd just been asked to prom by his crush. 

Kuroo didn't need to verbally confirm how he was feeling because he pressed his lips against Kenma's ardently, sighing against the already familiar feeling. This time it was rougher, harder, more intense because he wasn't scared of catching his roommate off-guard. And Kenma didn't seem bothered by it at all. Actually, he leaned into it, finally managing to move his hand from his knee to tangle in Kuroo's soft black hair as the taller boy tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Kenma couldn't really think about anything other than the way Kuroo intermittently gasped against his lips sucking softly on his bottom lip occasionally.

"Hmm," Kuroo hummed against his lips before pulling away just briefly to whisper, "Lipgloss?" Against Kenma's skin. And he wasn't wrong. Some girl named Ainsly on Twitter had requested he wear it for his most recent video and the Youtuber had complied. Out of all the requests he'd previously received, it was easy enough to manage and Kenma actually looked good in it. Plus, it tasted like strawberry shortcake, a flavor he greatly appreciated. 

"AinslyTheBitch2021 requested it."

"Tell Ainsly I say thank you," Kuroo didn't give him a chance to respond, capturing his lips in one last sickly sweet kiss before leaning back for some much-needed oxygen. God, Kuroo loved the way Kenma tasted like strawberries. He'd thought about it a lot, and he'd always imagined his roommate would taste a lot more subtle...maybe vanilla. But this was a welcome surprise. "Oh god..." Kuroo leaned his head against the crook of Kenma's shoulder, remembering with a painful pang of disappointment that he actually had a date that night. Remembering that he either had to cancel or spend the entire night pretending he wasn't hung up on his roommate. 

"What?" Kenma's voice snapped him back to reality, his tone deadpan and skeptical as Kuroo groaned. He swore to every god he knew the name of that if Kuroo told him he was a bad kisser after that, he was officially kicking him out of the apartment. "Please don't tell me you're discontent with that because-"

"I'm gonna have to cancel my date," The words caught Kenma off-guard, causing his eyebrows to furrowed slightly, as confusion pressed his lips into a line. He'd almost forgotten that the reason Kuroo was kissing him in the first place was because he had a date. He wasn't going to pretend that he didn't take some small amount of pleasure in knowing Kuroo was canceling a date for him, but he wasn't going to pretend he didn't feel slightly guilty about it too. Although, it was technically Kuroo's fault for forcing Kenma to give him practice kisses in the first place. 

"What? Why?" At his words, Kuroo just gave him something in between a smirk and a genuine smile, turning his head to the side so he could capture Kenma's honey-golden eyes as he informed his roommate, 

"'Cause you're much tastier than fancy dinner with a pretty girl." 

☾ ⋆*·ﾟ:⋆*·ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:·ﾟ .: ⋆*·ﾟ: .⋆

**Author's Note:**

> saw this sitting in my drafts and i thought i'd post it before i forgot about it. hope you enjoyed it ~ ♡✌


End file.
